


Sick

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you for reading! <3
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston x you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sick

You were sick, and you were sick and tired of being sick. You pouted as you laid there in bed with Tom next to you. He was watching you so you wouldn’t leave the bed. He was not at all pleased with you. You had just gotten back from the hospital where they had established that you had an infection in your arm and you had to take antipyretics to alleviate the fever and antibiotics to help with the infection. The doctor had also prescribed you painkillers to alleviate the pain.

The reason Tom was unhappy with you was not because you had gotten an infection, but rather how you had gotten it. You had accidentally spilled some boiling water on your arm while making tea. It had been very painful, but not painful enough for your stubborn self to go to the ER. You had gone as far as to hide your painful burn injury from Tom, because you knew he would insist on taking you to the ER once he saw it. You didn’t want to go, and you had been stubbornly trying to nurse your wound all by yourself for the last two days.

That’s how you had gotten the infection. From stubbornness. You had ended you having to go to the ER anyway, once the fever came and your arm swelled up and got all warm and red. Tom had been furious when he found out that you had been going around with your injury for days instead of having it professionally taken care of.

You felt ashamed of yourself as you glanced over at Tom, who was currently reading a book. He must have sensed you looking at him, because he looked up from his book and smiled at you.

“Are you feeling better now, darling?” he asked you. You nodded eagerly at him.

“What would you like for dinner? I can cook,” you offered and made a move to leave the bed.

“Oh, no, darling. You’re not going anywhere. You stay here and rest. I’ll cook,” Tom said decidedly.

“But I’d be more than happy to cook,” you objected.

“Of course you are,” Tom sighed and shook his head at you. “But you need to stay here and rest. Your body is fighting an infection right now. You should try to relax and take it easy. Let me take care of you.”

“Fine,” you said defeatedly. “Can I at least lay on the couch so I can watch some TV while I rest?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, darling,” Tom replied and smiled mischievously at you. “Watching TV is for good girls. You’ve been a bad girl. So I think you should stay here and rest. Maybe read a book.” You sighed and picked up your phone from the night stand to put on something on Netflix, but Tom snatched it right out of your hand. “No, phone,” he said sternly and handed you the book he had been reading. “You either read something or you sleep,” he said decidedly.

Your mouth fell open as you looked at him with surprise. “Are you seriously punishing me?” you questioned.

“Yes, in fact I am. I’m punishing you for not taking proper care of yourself. Now stay in bed while I make dinner or I might have to use a more severe punishment,” Tom told you and winked at you before leaving your bedroom.

You couldn’t help but smile at Tom’s threat. While you were slightly annoyed with him for taking away privileges from you as though you were a child, you couldn’t help but find it somewhat sweet. You considered moving to the couch anyway, just to see what would happen, but you felt too tired to move. You yawned largely and began reading the book he had handed to you, but soon you fell asleep with the book on top of your chest.

You smiled in your sleep as Tom came in to check on you. He removed the book from your chest and tucked you in before planting a kiss on your forehead.

“Sleep tight, darling,” he whispered to you before sneaking out of the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
